Ouvre tes yeux
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Quand Grimmjoy et Neliel débarque à Karakura, c'est Rukia et Renji qui sont chargés de s'occuper de leur adaptation à leur nouvelle vie. Que se passera-t-il quand Rukia décidera de jouer un peu trop aux entremetteuses ? Grimm/Nel, Ren/Ruki


Après la guerre contre Aizen, Las Noches et ses alentours devinrent un tas de ruines sans importance pour les hollow. Suite à cela, Neliel et Grimmjow, maintenant du camp des shinigamis, décidèrent de s'installer dans la ville de Karakura. Renji et Rukia furent désignés par le commandant en chef pour surveiller les arrancars et les aider à s'intégrer aux humains. Tous réunis dans la boutique d'Urahara, Grimmjow prit la parole :

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qu'ils ont envoyés ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi n'est-ce pas Ichigo ? demanda Neliel à son tour. Il vit dans ce monde après tout.

- Ça aurait été difficile de garder Karakura intact avec Ichigo et Grimmjow ensemble, répondit Renji en lançant un regard vers l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus. Vous n'êtes pas capable de passer une minute sans que ça tourne au vinaigre.

Celui au sourire des plus sadiques s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il fut devancé par l'arrivé d'une autre personne.

- Voilà votre vendeur préféré est ici ! Mesdames, vous pouvez arrêter vos pleurs, car...

- Épargne-nous tes introductions débiles et donne-nous nos gigai, que l'on puisse sortir de cette boutique de fou le plus rapidement possible ! coupa Grimmjow, comme toujours, irrité.

Urahara fit mine de pas entendre et déplia son éventail devant son visage. Il appela Yoruichi qui apparut quelques secondes plus tard, deux gigai à la main.

- Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria l'ancien Espada 6 en attrapant son corps artificiel. Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est serré dans ce truc ! ajouta-t-il après l'avoir enfilé.

- Arrête de te plaindre Grimmjow, lui reprocha l'arrancar aux cheveux verts. C'est déjà gentil de la part d'Urahara-san de les avoir conçu pour nous.

- Mais non ! C'est vous qui êtes d'une gentillesse inouïe, Neliel-san ! répondit l'homme au bob. Surtout que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir supporter ce cher Grimmjow...

- Merci ! Mais, il n'est pas si pire quand on apprend à le connaître, dit-elle en se tournant vers le concerné. Oh ! Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans ton masque sur la mâchoire, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue. Wow ! Mais, ta peau est tellement douce ! C'est quoi ton secret ?

- Rah, mais lâche-moi ! s'écria Grimmjow en repoussant sa main.

- Au fait, les cours commencent à 8 heures, lança Urahara.

- Quoi ?! Tu nous as inscrits au lycée ?! Pas question que j'aille perdre mon temps dans un endroit avec pleins d'humains comme Kurosaki !

- Calme-toi, intervint Neliel, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Urahara-san de nous inscrire. Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant ! Et puis, l'uniforme me va trop bien...

- M'en fou ! répliqua l'arrancar. Je n'irai pas un point c'est tout !

- Allez Grimmjow ! Je veux y aller avec toi ! persista-t-elle en faisant une mine triste. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire tout seul ? En plus, Ichigo sera sûrement content si tu ne viens pas...

- D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement sous les yeux victorieux de Neliel. Mais je viens seulement pour énerver Kurosaki !

- Il faudra aussi te faire essayer l'uniforme ! Je suis certaine qu'il va t'aller à merveille !

Après encore quelques informations et disputes de plus, les arrancars quittèrent la boutique, imités peu après par les deux shinigamis.

- Et bien, je crois que ça ne sera pas de tout repos dans les prochains jours, commenta Renji.

- Ça, c'est sûr ! Mais, tu sais quoi ? demanda Rukia.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, blagua-t-il.

- Idiot ! En fait, je crois que Grimmjow aime bien Neliel...

- Q-Quoi ?! s'étrangla le shinigami tatoué. Impossible ! Ça ne fait pas parti du code génétique de ce mec. Ce n'est qu'une bête qui adore voir souffrir les gens et se battre. Tout le contraire de Neliel !

- Et alors ? Les contraires s'attirent ! Et puis, c'est tellement romantique ! dit Rukia avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Et comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?!

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mon instinct féminin, s'exclama-t-elle.

- D'après moi, ton instinct est en panne. Tu devrais peut-être consulter...

- Baka ! fit la petite shinigami en donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Renji. Tu vas voir, je suis certaine qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Je m'en mêlerai s'il le faut !

Ça sent les coups foireux, ne put s'empêcher de penser le lieutenant de la sixième division. Elle est toujours en train de préparer des plans pour mettre les gens ensemble, mais quand pensera-t-elle à elle-même ?

{...}

- ICHIGOOOOOO !

- Salut Keigo.

C'était la routine dans le lycée de Karakura ce matin-là. Keigo se retrouvait au sol, assommé par le shinigami remplaçant, Mizuiro était collé à son portable, Chizuru essayait de s'approcher d'Orihime avant d'être elle aussi envoyé au tapis par Tatsuki. Seulement, ce tableau fut brisé par un nouveau cri.

- ICHIGOOOOO !

_J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part_, pensa le roux en se retournant. Il ne put voir qu'une tornade verte lui sauter dessus.

- Neliel ?! réussit-il à souffler.

En effet, comme à son habitude, l'arrancar serrait tellement fort le shinigami qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

- Ne le tue pas, Neliel, fit une voix derrière. Je veux avoir le plaisir de le faire moi-même.

Quand Ichigo fut relâché de l'emprise infernale, il vit à son plus grand malheur...

- Grimmjow ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Alors qu'une nouvelle dispute commençait entre ces deux-là, Keigo était fixé sur la nouvelle étudiante, un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche. Il sauta vers elle, c'était plus fort que lui. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs. Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux bleus menaçant. Très menaçant.

- C'est quoi ce mioche ?

Le dénommé "mioche" tremblait de tout part devant ce personnage aux cheveux bleus, des gouttes de sueur pelaient sur son visage qui était devenu aussi blanc que la neige dans le temps de le dire.

- C'est juste Keigo, un pervers de première.

- Ichigo, espèce de traître ! cria ce dernier. Je croyais qu'on était ami !

- Je peux lui défoncer le crâne alors ?

- Grimmjow, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer de problème, je te conseillerai de le reposer sur le sol, recommanda Renji qui venait d'arriver.

- Rukia ?! Renji ?! Vous êtes là aussi ?! fit le roux, n'y comprenant plus rien.

Les deux shinigami expliquèrent leur mission et la raison de la présence des arrancars à Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime et Sado. La prof entra dès qu'ils eurent terminé de parler et le cours commença.

{...}

- Rah ! Putain ! Comment on ouvre ce truc ?!

Rassemblé sur le toit du lycée, notre groupe de jeune préféré observait, blasé, Grimmjow qui tentait de boire son jus. (Et oui ! La brique de jus a encore frappé ! XD)

- On serait peut-être mieux de lui montrer comment faire, chuchota Renji à son amie d'enfance. Si ça continue, il va utiliser un cero ou je sais pas quoi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait assez idiot pour faire ça ? demanda Rukia, dubitative.

- Tu vas voir qui est le plus fort ! Tu ne survivras pas à mon gran rey cero ! hurla diaboliquement l'arrancar. MOUHAHAHA !

- T'avais raison en fin de compte, constata-t-elle, découragée.

- Mon instinct masculin fonctionne mieux que le tien on dirait, se moqua le shinigami tatoué.

- Pfff. Rira bien qui rira le premier.

- Ce n'est pas le dernier, il me semble ?

{...}

- Et celle-là ?

Neliel, qui portait une nouvelle robe tourna sur elle-même pour s'arrêter devant Grimmjow qui était assis sur un petit fauteuil. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément.

- Elle te va bien, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais, tu as dit ça pour toutes les autres robes !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles t'allaient toutes bien !

L'arrancar aux cheveux verts poussa un soupir et s'apprêta à entrer dans la cabine quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Neliel, en voici une dernière ! fit Rukia, tenant à la main une robe blanche.

- Wow ! Elle est magnifique ! Je vais l'essayer tout de suite !

- D'accord. Moi et Renji, on va dans la boutique à côté.

Souriante, Neliel entra dans la cabine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec la robe. Celle-ci était d'un blanc pur. Elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et avait un décolleté...très plongeant.

- Et celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir.

- Elle te va bien, répondit Grimmjow sans même la regarder.

À ce moment, Neliel dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui crier dessus, le frapper ou même lui lancer un de ses talons hauts par la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui faire un simple compliment ?! Irritée, elle se retourna avec force pour entrer dans la cabine lorsqu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec l'ombre qui était apparut juste devant elle. Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer des iris d'un bleu magnifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Grimmjow soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Cette robe te va à merveille. Honnêtement. Encore plus que les autres, réussit-il à dire finalement.

- C'est vrai ?! Oh, c'est trop gentil Grimmjow ! s'écria-t-elle en l'enfermant dans ses bras. Mais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

- J'ai pensé qu'en disant ça, tu ne l'achèterais pas. Comme ça, personne ne te reluquerait.

- Kyah ! cria Neliel dans le magasin en resserrant sa prise, étouffant le pauvre arrancar. T'es trop mignon ! Mais tu sais, je peux me défendre toute seule. Et puis, si ça se trouve, je suis plus forte que toi...

- Pff. Raconte pas n'importe quoi !

{...}

- D'après toi, quel couleur je devrais prendre ?

Dans l'autre magasin, soit une boutique de chappy (au plus grand malheur de Renji) Rukia tenait dans ses mains de nombreux foulard de couleur. C'était pour un cadeau qu'elle donnerait à son frère, Byakuya pour son anniversaire.

- Hum, la couleur préféré du capitaine, c'est le rose, dit Renji.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Son Senbonzakura est rose ! Ne cherche pas plus loin.

Sceptique, Rukia choisi tout de même cette couleur. Après avoir payé, ils retournèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait les arrancars. Sur place, ils ne trouvèrent cependant que Neliel.

- Où est Grimmjow ? interrogea la petite shinigami.

- Il était là il y a deux secondes. Je suis entrée pour me changer et quand je suis sortie, il avait disparu, expliqua Neliel. Ah ! Il est là !

En effet, le concerné allait à leur rencontre, une boisson glacée à la main.

- Où t'étais passé ?

- J'avais soif et je suis allé me chercher à boire, dit-il simplement.

À ce moment, trois hommes accoururent dans le magasin. Le premier portait des vêtements tout à fait normaux, mais il semblait terrifié. Les deux autres étaient habillés en policier...

- C'est lui ! hurla l'homme qui tremblait en pointant d'un doigt tremblant Grimmjow.

- T'aurais pas oublié de payer par hasard ? demanda Renji tandis que les deux policiers s'approchaient d'eux.

- Payer un minable humain ? Pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? répondit l'arrancar.

Rukia se frappa le front avec sa main. Par chance, elle avait apporté le modificateur de mémoire. Elle l'utilisa sur les policiers, l'homme et sur les autres personnes du magasin qui avaient vu la scène...

{...}

Après cet "incident", ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Les deux shinigamis suivaient les arrancars pour être certain qu'ils ne fassent aucune bêtise. En fait, c'était surtout Grimmjow qui leur causait tous ces problèmes.

- Oh ! Trop mignon !

Renji et Rukia s'échangèrent un regard et s'approchèrent de Neliel qui venait de se relever. Elle avait un chiot blond dans ses bras.

- Quelqu'un a abandonné ce pauvre petit chien ! déclara-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui font des choses aussi affreuses...Grimmjow, on peut le garder ?

- Non, répondit-il sans détour.

- Allez ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Regarde comme il est mignon ! ajouta-t-elle en approchant l'animal du visage de l'arrancar.

- Wouf !

- Beurk ! Éloigne ce truc de moi ! Il a mauvaise haleine ! Pas question que ce truc vit avec nous !

- Quoi ?! Tu veux que je l'abandonne ici ?! s'alarma Neliel, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

- Exactement ! répliqua au tact Grimmjow avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

La femme arrancar le regarda s'éloigner, le coeur gros. À contre coeur, elle posa le chiot sur le sol qui poussa un petit aboiement plaintif puis, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper l'homme devant elle. Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, elle ralentit pour marcher et ne put s'empêcher de renifler.

- Ne me dit pas que tu pleures ! s'écria celui aux cheveux bleus en se tournant vers elle.

- N-Non..., prononça-t-elle la voix tremblante en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Seulement, Grimmjow n'était pas dupe et il pouvait voir ses yeux brillés par les larmes. Ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il allait dire, il poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es vraiment galère. Allez, va chercher ton cabot avant que je ne change d'avis.

- C-C'est..v-vrai ? bégaya-t-elle.

- Ne me fait pas répéter deux fois.

- Oh merciiiiiiii Grimmjow ! T'es le meilleur !

Puis, Neliel posa un baiser sur la joue de l'arrancar et s'enfuit à la recherche du chiot blond.

- Galère, grogna-t-il. (Shikamaru power !)

À quelques mètres de là, les deux shinigamis avaient décidé de laisser les arrancars seuls donc ils continuèrent leur marche. Renji était perdu dans ses pensés, songeant à une certaine personne. Il était tellement concentré qu'il faillit entrer en collision avec un poteau. Heureusement pour lui, Rukia le ramena sur le droit chemin à temps.

- Renji ! Regarde où tu vas !

- Désolé, je... tu voudrais...

- Accouche !

- Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? lâcha-t-il finalement, en se sentant drôlement idiot.

- Non, désolée. Il faut absolument que je trouve un nouveau plan pour mettre Grimmjow et Neliel ensemble ! répondit Rukia, déterminée avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Renji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol et d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches en songeant à la réponse que lui avait donnée son amie d'enfance.

{...}

Le lendemain, comme il n'y avait pas cours, Rukia proposa d'aller à la plage. Bien sûr, Neliel sauta de joie à cette idée. Grimmjow fut obligé de suivre même s'il aurait préféré prendre sa revanche contre Ichigo. Les filles plongèrent en premier dans l'eau tandis que les garçons s'asseyaient sur le sable, à l'ombre d'un parasol. Bien vite, Renji remarqua le regard inquisiteur de Grimmjow.

- Je rêve ou tu es en train de mater ? lança le shinigami tatoué qui avait suivi son regard.

- Quoi ? Si je peux me rincer l'oeil, j'en profite ! (Pervers XD) À moins que ça soit la personne que je reluque qui te pose un problème ? répondit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, fit le lieutenant en tournant la tête.

- Pff, t'es pas subtil mec. Ça se voit trop que tu en pinces pour elle.

- Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit ?

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voix pour remarquer la présence de leur amie devant eux.

- Rien, Rukia ! Il n'a rien dit d'important ! débita nerveusement Renji.

- Dans ce cas, venez vous baigner ! s'exclama Neliel.

- Pas envie, refusa Grimmjow.

- J'avais oublié que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ça, tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-il.

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus se leva et la poursuivit jusque dans l'eau bientôt suivit par Renji et Rukia. Ils s'amusèrent pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que leur estomac se mit à grogner et à réclamer de la nourriture. Les shinigamis partirent à la recherche d'un restaurant tandis que les arrancars s'allongèrent quelques instants sur le sable. Neliel, après quelques minutes, changea de position pour poser sa tête sur les abdominaux d'acier de Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna ce dernier.

- Le sable n'est pas très confortable, alors je me sers de toi comme oreiller, répondit-elle avec simplicité.

Il poussa un soupir, mais un petit sourire prit naissance au coin de ses lèvres.

{...}

Du côté de nos deux shinigamis, ils venaient de trouver un fast-food et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour retrouver les deux anciens Espada. Renji brisa le silence qui s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Rukia, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

- Faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en avalant une frite.

- Jouer les entremetteuses et mettre au point tous ces plans pour mettre ensemble nos amis.

La petite shinigami prit quelque minute pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que j'aime voir mes amis heureux.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- À quand ton tour ? interrogea le shinigami tatoué.

Rukia, surprise par la question, rougit un peu, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Oh, tu sais, je ne me fais pas trop d'idée à ce sujet. Et puis, de toute manière, qui voudrait sortir avec une fille comme moi ? ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. À force d'entendre Ichigo dire que je ne suis qu'une gamine énervante, je commence à croire que c'est peut-être vrai.

- Ichigo n'est qu'un idiot et il n'est bon à dire des conneries, tu devrais le savoir, répondit Renji. Et puis, tu vaux mieux qu'une gamine et je suis certain que beaucoup de garçon souhaiterait sortir avec toi.

Dont moi, ne put s'empêcher de penser le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

- Merci Renji. C'est gentil de ta part. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme ami.

Ami...Ce dernier mot fut crève-coeur pour le shinigami à la chevelure rouge, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

{...}

- Qu'il est mignon ce petit chien ! Oui, il est trop mignon !

Grimmjow resserra sa prise sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Depuis bientôt une heure qu'il supportait le charabia de Neliel qui était suspendu à ce stupide chiot. L'ancien Espada 6 écoutait un film d'horreur ; Regarder des gens mourir le calmait.

- Grimmjow, y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda Neliel qui était soudainement apparue près de lui.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle lui montra l'accoudoir en train de se séparer du sofa. Il desserra immédiatement sa prise.

- C'est rien, prétendit-il.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Comment ne peux-tu pas l'aimer ? fit-elle en pointant le chiot qui les regardait du sol.

L'arrancar aux cheveux bleus observa l'animal d'un oeil mauvais. À ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie ; casser tous les os de ce cabot, le réduire en cendre grâce à un cero, bref, anéantir son existence. Il serra les dents pour réprimer un sourire cruel à cette pensée.

- À moins que tu ne sois jaloux ? hasarda l'ancienne Espada 3 avec un sourire narquois.

C'était maintenant officiel : Il détestait, non, haïssait les chiens.

- Non, affirma-t-il.

Comme s'il allait admettre qu'il était jaloux d'un chiot ! Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus que ce cabot.

- Approche, dit Grimmjow en levant la tête vers Neliel.

Cette dernière se pencha vers lui, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il lui fit signe d'approcher encore plus près. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ses intentions. Puis, sans avertissement, il plaça sa main derrière la tête de la femme arrancar et l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Surprise, Neliel écarquilla les yeux, mais se laissa bien vite aller. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Grimmjow la fasse basculer et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait sur le sofa à embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Le chien se mit à tourner autour d'eux en aboyant sans cesse. L'ancien Espada 6 l'assomma au passage avec un cousin.

{...}

Durant ce temps, dans la noirceur d'une rue de Karakura, le regard fixant le vide, Rukia, déboussolée, confuse et surtout très triste, repensait à ce qui venait de se passer il y a déjà plusieurs minutes.

**Flash-Back**

Le soleil et ses rayons colorés déclinaient déjà vers l'horizon lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la plage. Les arrancars s'étaient séparés des shinigamis pour rejoindre leur habitation respective. La petite soeur du noble Byakuya, était perdue dans ses pensées à la recherche d'un nouveau plan pour Grimmjow et Neliel. Elle ne remarqua par l'accent de nervosité dans la voix de Renji lorsqu'il parla.

- Hey, Rukia, ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ?

- Mais, à quoi tu penses ?! répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Ben...je...euh...

- Tu sais bien que l'on doit espionner Neliel et l'autre et penser à un nouveau plan !

Le shinigami tatoué sentit soudainement la colère naître en lui. Pourquoi devait-il toujours passer au second plan ?

- Alors, je suis moins important que la vie amoureuse des autres, c'est ça ? lança-t-il.

- Hein ?!

- Tu te mêles toujours des histoires des autres alors que quelques fois, tu devrais laisser les choses se faire par eux-mêmes. Tu n'as même plus de temps à me consacrer avec tes histoires d'entremetteuses ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux ?!

Puis, le lieutenant de la sixième division tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Rukia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, confuses, avant que son cerveau n'analyse la phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils et dut courir un peu pour le rejoindre tellement qu'il marchait rapidement.

- Attends Renji ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?! Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui...

Son ami d'enfance s'arrêta, mais il lui faisait encore dos. Rukia attendit qu'il lui réponde, mais il n'en fit rien. Profondément énervée par son altitude mystérieuse, elle hurla pratiquement sur lui :

- NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!

- Mon problème ? murmura-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je t'aime, merde c'est pas compliqué à comprendre !

- Q-Quoi ?! bafouilla la petite shinigami qui n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu vois, tu n'avais rien remarqué tellement que tu étais absorbée par tes plans d'entremetteuses. Même Grimmjow s'en était aperçu ! Voilà, tu sais tout.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Renji disparu dans la nuit à l'aide de shunpo.

**Fin Flash-Back**

C'est tellement clair maintenant ! pensa Rukia. Il a raison ; j'étais tellement focalisée sur les histoires d'amour des autres que je n'ai même pas remarqué les sentiments qu'il me portait. Quelle idiote je fais ! À croire qu'à force de traîner avec Ichigo, je suis devenue comme lui : Aveugle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se lever, déterminée. J'ai le choix entre rester ici et m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou de retrouver Renji. Même si la première option semblait plus simple, elle choisit la deuxième. Elle avait déjà fait trop d'erreur et elle ne voulait pas décevoir son ami d'enfance une fois de plus. Le coeur battant à ses tempes, elle partit à sa recherche. Elle le repéra sur le pont de Karakura, observant la lune se refléter sur l'eau.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, ses genoux tremblant et sa gorge serrée. Elle se traita mentalement de poule mouillée et se força à s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait blessé la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait comme ça.

- Renji, je...

- Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien, coupa-t-il en s'éloignant une fois de plus.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, elle était prête et elle attrapa le bras musclé du shinigami tatoué et ce dernier lui fit enfin face.

- Écoute au moins ce que j'aie à dire ! lança Rukia avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Je suis vraiment désolée Renji. C'est toi qui avais raison. Je ne suis qu'une idiote parfois. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et j'aimerais me faire pardonner...

Elle avait dit ces dernières paroles en approchant son visage de celui du vice-capitaine. Elle tira un peu sur la tenue de shinigami de ce dernier pour le forcer à se baisser. (Ben, oui, il est grand Renji U.U") Puis, enfin elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller un baiser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retirer, Renji en avait décidé autrement. Il enroula la taille de la petite shinigami de ses bras et la colla à lui pour approfondir le baiser .Après quelques minutes, ils se relâchèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Alors, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? demanda Rukia avec un petite sourire.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas pardonner à celle que j'aime après ça ?

{...}

- Quoi ?! Neliel et Grimmjow ensemble ? Renji et Rukia aussi ?! fit la voix d'un certain shinigami aux cheveux orange. J'ai manqué un épisode moi...

C'était le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée et ce matin, le lycée de Karakura avait accueillit deux nouveaux couples ! Keigo se demandait comment des filles comme Neliel et Rukia pouvait sortir avec des mecs aussi bizarres et effrayants, mais il se consolait sur le fait qu'Orihime était toujours libre. Justement, cette dernière venait d'apparaître.

- Oh ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Rukia et Neliel.

- T'inquiète pas, Inoue. Ton tour viendra, répondit l'ancienne Espada avec un clin d'oeil.

La rousse piqua un fard tout en faisant attention à ne pas regarder vers Ichigo, qui lui, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ichigo est tellement aveugle que je ne crois pas qu'il n'ait remarqué quoi que se soit, déplora la petite shinigami avec un soupir.

- Kuchiki-san !

- Comment ça aveugle ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille remarquer ?! interrogea le roux.

- Kurosaki, toujours aussi désespérant, soupira Grimmjow. Je plains Orihime.

- Tu vois ! répliqua Rukia en l'ignorant complètement. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas Inoue, je vais t'aider et crois-moi, il te mangera dans la main après...

- Rukia, dit son petit-ami d'un ton sévère en lui lançant un certain regard significatif.

- Oh allez quoi ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Ichigo est trop coincé pour faire quoi que se soit seul ! Il faut l'aider...

- Moi ?! Je suis trop coincé pour faire quoi ?!

- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison, répondit Renji, mais pas maintenant.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide Rukia, appelle-moi ! lança joyeusement Neliel.

- Oubliez-moi. Pas question que j'aide Kurosaki, même si c'est pour le bonheur de la petite femme, répliqua Grimmjow. Sauf si dans le plan, je peux l'éclater, alors là, je vous aiderais peut-être.

- Hey ! Je suis là ! s'indigna Ichigo. Mais, merde ! De quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! J'aimerais bien avoir des explications ! Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurai besoin de votre aide ! Hey ! Ne partez pas comme ça ! Merde ! Pourquoi personne ne veut m'expliquer ?!


End file.
